


Shattered Windows and Broken Duel Wheels

by AngelWithoutWings



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Dark Signers au, Jack loves Yuusei but is emotionally constipated, M/M, Role Reversal, So is Jack, Yuusei is a dark signer, Yuusei loves Jack but feels abandoned, really all the signers and dark signers switch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithoutWings/pseuds/AngelWithoutWings
Summary: In which everything Yusei thought he knew is lost and replaced with a new reality.At least this new reality has Jack in it.But is he happy





	1. Hummingbird Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yusei tells his story from betrayal to love from death to rebirth.

Yusei lies in bed, in the arms of his unconscious lover, staring at the mark on his forearm.

It’s a rough, some might even say very rough, glyph of a hummingbird. It’s also the only reason Yusei’s alive today. So he lays there and he remembers.

———————————————————

Yusei wanted to be angry, wanted to hate Jack forever, wanted to devote all time and energy to getting even. 

But that’s the thing, Yusei wasn’t angry at Jack. He was hurt, definitely, but not angry. He barely spoke, barely ate. Spent most of his time working in his shop on a new D-wheel. 

They walked around him on egg shells, believing that he was distraught over the D-wheel and building a new one would fix this, would fill the hole in the room.

It couldn’t, because the D-wheel wasn’t the person who’d taken it and a bit of Yusei too.

Funny that the next time he saw him was where he’d always said he’d be. He’s racing through a turbo duel on a new duel wheel.

He can’t bring himself to look away till the screen goes full static.

He stares at the static before he abruptly stands and walks out.

When he comes back: his knees are dusty, his eyes are puffy but the fire in them is new.

He finishes a new D-wheel in record time.

——————————————————-

They know what he wants to do. It makes sense to them. If only they knew the true reason.

He gets on his D-wheel and rides and rides and duels and finally he makes it.

Neo Domino City.

He stops for a second and then...

Jack.

He stood above him, a king in title and stature.

The man in question tried to give Yusei back Stardust. To get him to leave.

That wouldn’t cut it. He came here for more than just the card. It had always been about more than the card.

He tosses it back and the duel commences.

It ends with Yusei in the Facility, Jack rushed away, and a final look between them.

———————————————————

Their relationship doesn’t really change fully till the Fortune Cup. 

They reach each other in the final battle. This is how it was always meant to be. 

Jack vs. Yusei. Their relationship had felt like a battle most of the time. 

Except those rare moments, in bed where Yusei could lay in Jack’s arms and Jack could bury his face in Yusei’s neck. It was peaceful and nice.

As they race around the track, faster and faster, Yusei wonders if they’ll destroy each other too.

When he wins, it feels hollow. That wasn’t everything Jack has. Even with everything that’s happened Yusei knows that Jack is hiding something. As Jack is rushed to the hospital and Yusei is crowned in his place, it feels empty.

———————————————————

Yusei starts looking into the Arcadia Movement soon after Jack’s hospitalization. 

Which is how he finds himself caught in the act by the head of the Arcadia Foundation, Sayer.

Yusei hasn’t fought many psychic duelists, so when the pain hits him against the window he’s actually afraid.

Then comes another shock as his life points plummet again.

Finally Sayer orders the final attack and the execution of Yusei Fudou is complete. The windows shattered behind him and he’s falling. As he does he passes a holographic ad by Jack when he was king.

He doesn’t remember crashing through the roof or hitting the ground.

———————————————————

He lies there dying and all he can think about is Jack and love because he should at least admit it while he dies. Then he hears Sayer’s laugh and taunts.

He feels something offering a second chance and he grabs it for himself, and Jack.

He and his cards glow and the earthquake starts.

———————————————————

Across the city people reacted. Sayer stopped laughing, Goodwin watched perplexed, and in his apartment, Jack Atlas whispered one name.

“Yusei...”

Two pillars of purple fire erupted from the ground and carved their way throughout the city. Tearing up roads and upending cars.

Finally the pillars connect having transcribed a hummingbird on the earth, reflected in the clouds.

At it’s center the Arcadia Movement.

———————————————————

Sayer is ordering an evacuation when someone enters. He tells them to run.

“I’m going to make you pay, Sayer.”

The lightening flares outside and Sayer gasps.

Standing across from him is Yusei Fudou with pupils blown wide and a blank expression.

As the shock takes over him a mark appears on the young man’s forearm. It’s a hummingbird mark, just like outside.

The boy is consumed in a flash of light and when it fades he stands differently.

His clothes had changed to almost complete black. His boots extended upward to his knees. He was wearing a crop top with a short cape and hood. His pants had been replaced with a mini-skirt and a cape attached to his waist. Arm bands wrapped around his arms. Everything was accented with orange markings. The duel disk on his arm was dark too. 

The whites of his eyes had become black and a small mark appeared under his eye.

“You will be the sacrifice for my savior. Be prepared Sayer, for your end.”

———————————————————

Further down in the building, Misty was looking for her brother when she was stopped.

“I’m afraid I can’t let you pass.” She turned to see...

“Jack Atlas, what are you doing here?” The former duel king stood across from the model. 

“My colleague is dealing with this place’s leader. However I’ve come to deal with you, Signer.” Jack snarled the last word as he’s covered in a dark light and a mark appears on his arm.

When the light fades, he stands in a black version of his famous attire with green accents. His eyes have changed from white to black and inverted wing marks border his cheeks. 

Outside more purple fire razed across the city. Making a geoglyph of a Lizard around the building.

“Let’s duel.”

———————————————————

The Yusei that stands across from Sayer now is different from the one that went plummeting out the broken window to his back less than an hour ago.

He duels more aggressively. He’s not scared or nervous. And while his attacks throw Sayer against the windows in a true moment of dramatic irony, Sayer’s attacks don’t even rustle Yusei’s hair. 

The field spell that surrounds them separates them for reality. Only for the building to shake. Sayer looks around wildly while Yusei only smiles. One of the others is here.

———————————————————

Jack smiles when he draws the card. This little game their playing is going to come to an end very soon.

The field spell of the coliseum surrounds them and Jack’s two monsters that will bring forth Misty’s destruction. Misty currently has two of her Reptilianne monsters in front of her.

“I tribute my monsters to summon forth... Ascend from the depths of the underworld, the queen of Reptiles, and savior of lost souls. Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua.” The two monsters fuse into what looks like a black mechanical heart with the crack in it pulling with purple light. It flies out of the building.

Jack watched through the window as his monster rises from its prison to serve him and defeat it’s enemy.

“Where is your monster?” Misty asks. Jack smirks.

“Turn around.” The model does to see the window at the end of the hallway covered by a black... thing.

Then it’s green eye opened to look inside. It’s pupil wildy spinning around.

Outside the building, gripping onto it was a huge, black, gecko-like lizard with green accents. 

Misty gasped back in fright.

“There’s my monster.”

———————————————————

Yusei smiles at the card he’s drawn.

“Now Sayer, I’m going to remind you of your promise to me. One turn. Well I’ll make good on your promise right now.”

The psychic smirks. His two monsters standing ready to attack in front of him. 

“And how do you plan on doing that? Any monster you summon will just be removed for a turn.”

The newly reborn Dark Signer simply smiles.

“I tribute my monsters to summon forth my savior... take to the skies from the realm below, Queen of the winds of death and rebirth, and guide to all lost souls. Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu.” The two monsters fuse into a black mechanical heart pulsing with purple light. It flies out of the building.

Outside on the other side of the building from Ccarayhua, another monster rises.

Sayer looks around before smirking.

“And where is this ‘Earthbound Immortal’?” Yusei smiles and points toward the window. Sayer turns to look into the orange eyes of a gigantic black hummingbird with accents to match its eyes.

The flying immortal screeches as the lizard immortal roars into the sky.

“You were saying?”

———————————————————

The building shakes and Jack and Misty pause to look up. Jack smiles and for the first time it’s not a snarl or smirk or predatory. It’s pure.

“He’s done it.” Misty looks back at her opponent.

“Done what?” Jack looks in Misty’s eyes and his smile morphs into a smirk.

“My colleague has summoned his savior. Much like the monster behind you.” Misty’s eyes widen.

“There are more of those?” Jack nods. Before the duel can continue two people run in.

Misty turns to the newcomers. 

“Toby and... Leo. How did you survive that thing?” The two turned and Misty saw the red mark on her arm. So Leo was also a Signer. A red sphere circled Toby and Leo.

“Don’t worry I’ll save the Signers for last. But until then, you might want to focus on me.” Jack said. Before he could declare his attack, an explosion rocked the building and a figure flew out the top floor and fell through the open middle.

It was Sayer.

The two duelists watched him fall into the smoke. Before the duel could continue the building began to shake. Jack gnashed his teeth and turned to Misty.

“This isn’t over Signer.” With that he turned and raced away. Misty turned and watched as the huge lizard faded away into the night. Then she escaped the building with her brother and fellow signer.

———————————————————

Sayer looked at the monster’s attack points. He was fine there wasn’t much this Dark Signer could do. 

Magical Android and Storm Caller would stand in his way. 

“Your monster is just going to leave the field anyway due to your field spell.” Sayer said with an arrogant smile.

Yusei smiles back.

“But Aslla Piscu won’t be leaving alone. She’ll take all of your monsters to the Graveyard and for each she takes, you take 800 points of damage. Goodbye, Sayer.” 

The two psychic monsters disappear and Sayer turns to see the hummingbird rear back before pecking into the building.

It sets off an explosion and knocks Sayer out through down the center atrium past the inner balconies.

Yusei watches as Aslla Piscu fades back to where she came from. The hold over him drops and he sags down, before stumbling out onto the balcony and helipad.

As the Arcadia Movement falls, the geoglyphs fade away. 

———————————————————

Jack finds Yusei on the roof on his knees.

He leans down and places a hand on the new Dark Signer’s shoulder. Yusei looks up.

“Jack what are you doing here? Something crazy happened.” The blond man kneeled down and wrapped an arm around his former lover’s shoulders.

“Yusei, I’ll explain but we have to leave okay.” The disoriented man nods and lets Jack guide him into the waiting helicopter piloted by a Dark Signer in robes with yellow accents.

Yusei leans on Jack’s shoulder and passes out.

———————————————————

Yusei and Jack avoid each other at the lair in Satellite. Yusei still visits his friends under his disguise as a regular person but when surrounded by his Dark Signer compatriots, he’s a little more reserved.

Except around Luna who’s so full of life that Yusei naturally becomes a surrogate big brother. Especially since her actual brother is on the other side. 

Crow was a surprise but nice to see. Yusei apologizes for not knowing. Crow tells him to stop being stupid, there was no way to know.

Akiza is terrifying when she duels but when she doesn’t, she’s actually rather sweet. She could kill you with a look but sweet none the less.

He misses Jack but he can’t forget the past and now he wonders for how long his ex has been this Dark Signer. 

Obviously since their Fortune Cup duel because if he was the other force in the Arcadia Movement that night, Yusei is almost positive he found his full power. 

Eventually Akiza, their de facto leader, corners Yusei and basically tells him to get his head out of his ass and make a move. Anything.

Which is how he ends up waiting in Jack’s room shifting through his deck till the room’s owner comes back.

He’s staring at Aslla Piscu’s card and feels the goddess push on his mind. He looks up and locks eyes with Jack who has just entered.

“I was hoping we could... talk, please.” He tacks it on the end as an afterthought. Really what it means is: Please talk to me, I need you. Jack sighs and nods. Coming over he sits down on the bed next to Yusei with about a foot in between them.

“What do you want to talk about?” Jack asks and Yusei can see his hesitancy. He’s coiled right like a viper.

“What is it like when Ccarayhua speaks to you?” It’s a safe starting question. Something to test the water. 

Jack contemplates thoughtfully before answering.

“It’s like this soft voice in my head but I feel strong like there is someone standing behind me who has my back. It’s comforting. What about you?” Jack reciprocates and Yusei settles as the tension lessens.

“I can feel her with me. She speaks almost musically and whenever I’m afraid or have doubt I just feel her wings embrace me.” Yusei smiles before continuing.

“Why am I a Dark Signer?” Jack startles a bit before settling.

“Well you became one because you died but your god saw something in you. It could have been revenge on your killer or to find your friends. Anything. That’s how you came back. The why is for you to find out.” Yusei nods and continues.

“Why did you become one?” He asks hesitantly because this could make or break their conversation.

Jack stiffens before sighing again. He seems like the weight of the world is suddenly crushing him.

“I was dying in the wreckage of your first duel runner and all I could think about was the idea that I would never -never see you again. Never take you with me. That I’d never be able to hold you again. Ccarayhua answered my plea and I accepted.”

Yusei didn’t know what to say. How could he? Jack just admitted that he became a Dark Signer for him. 

Yusei felt the tears prickle and asked one final question.

“Why did you leave?” Jack looks away.

“Because I had too. I had to achieve my dream and besides I needed to get out of Satellite but I knew you would never come with me.” Jack turns back to look and Yusei and the whites of his eyes have darkened.

“And now, here we are.” He finished. Yusei looks down before looking back up at his ex-lover and former best friend.

“Here we are.” His eyes had also turned black.

“I never wanted you to become one.” Jack said earnestly and Yusei believed him. So he grabbed Jack’s face in his hands and crashed their lips together. 

The other dark signer met him full force, grabbing the back of the newer dark signer’s head to take control of the kiss.

It escalated quickly and the two woke up in each other’s arms. It was exactly how Yusei remembered. He was trapped in Jack’s arms while Jack’s face was buried in Yusei’s neck.

———————————————————

Yusei and Jack moved forward after that little by little. Yusei was still a bit hurt over Jack leaving and Jack was still mad at himself over Yusei’s transformation.

Then the announcement came. They would be having their final battle with the Signers in three days time.

Jack held Yusei’s hand and felt the other’s clench to show support.

———————————————————

They lay in bed cuddling the night before the battle when Yusei asked.

“Are you afraid?” Jack looked down at his partner and took a breath.

“To be honest, a little. Our opponents are Signers and I worry that some of us may fall.” Yusei nodded in response.

“Well Akiza said only of us has to win, please promise me you won’t lose?” Jack kissed the top of Yusei’s head.

“Only if you promise me.” Yusei kissed his lover deeply.

That night as Jack slept and Yusei remembered he grew a bit solemn. 

Tomorrow they might win and live together.

Or

They might die and never find peace.

He slept a bit restlessly that night.

———————————————————

Yusei waits in the Hummingbird Control Tower for what feels like hours, wondering when one of the battles will start.

Then the Monkey glyph appears and Crow’s battle against Kalin commences. Yusei waits in fearful anticipation only to feel immense pain as Cusillu and Crow fade from existence.

———————————————————

The new connection makes sense when the Whale glyph appeared reflected in the clouds. The duel isn’t between Signers but it’s definitely intense.

However the duel ends the same as the first and the new Dark Signer and Chacu Challhua fade away. The pain is hard to deal with. 

———————————————————  
He’s waiting anxiously for the duel he knows is approaching when the Giant glyph lights up and Luna and Leo begin their duel directly West of him past the Ener-D reactor that is the focal point.

He prays to Aslla Piscu and any of the gods left that Luna survives because he’s rather fond of the girl and she is too young to die for something she didn’t control.

When Ccapac Apu and Luna fade from existence in the arms of her brother, Yusei hunches inward and gasps from the pain. 

He has to steady himself against the wall as he realizes that half their number is gone. He chokes up and feels heat behind his eyes but pushes it down.

Only him, Jack, and Akiza remain.

———————————————————

He’s wondering why Akiza is battling. He shouldn’t be surprised but the energy is coming from the Ener-D reactor.

Yusei is nervous because while Akiza is strong, none of their number have won a duel today.

The streak continues when he feels Uru and Akiza both fade away.

Tears prick his eyes. Aki is gone. That means only him and Jack are left.

He remembers what Akiza said, not all of them have to win, just one. 

What if none of them do?

———————————————————

He hears the roar of an engine and exits the tower.

Standing waiting is Carly Nagisa. Funny that she’s the one he has to fight. The D-  
Wheel stands behind her if she has to use it.

He draws his hood down and watches her eyes widen.

No one has seen Yusei Fudou since before the night he died. Now to see the new King of Duels as a Dark Signer must have been a shock.

Yusei doesn’t care about that. He has three goals, win the duel, avenge Luna and make sure Jack survives.

He got onto his dark D-wheel and Carly matched him. Suddenly purple lights blazes in two paths around them carving the hummingbird geoglyph. Carly just pulls her helmet on.

Funny he remembers her being chattier. 

“First one to the corner of the geoglyph gets to go first.” Carly nods before speaking.

“Let’s spice it up, they also get to ask one question.” Yusei slides his helmet on and responds.

“What if who ever reaches a corner first gets to ask one question.” Carly smirks though it looks odd on her face. 

She speeds away down toward the corner. Yusei eyes widened before he took off after her.

Speed world goes into affect as Carly turns the corner.

“I summon Fortune Lady Light from my hand. Now for my question. When did the new King of Duels become a Dark Signer?”

Yusei came around the turn before speeding up to Carly’s flank.

“I summon Speed Warrior in attack mood. Say goodbye to Fortune Lady Light. I attack. And due to Speed Warrior’s effect his attack points double for this turn. I set a card face down.” As the monster is destroyed. Carly’s life points plummet to 2400.

“I was killed by being flung out a window and falling to my death.” The Dark Signer says as he dodges past the signer and around the next corner.

“I’ll save my question.” Yusei says as Carly matches him again.

“I summon Fortune Lady Fire and with her effect destroy your monster. Now you take damage equal to Speed Warrior’s attack.” The witch sends a fireball that engulfs Speed Warrior before hitting Yusei and sending his life points down. He skids for a while and Carly overtakes him.

“Now Fortune Lady Fire attacks.”The witch readies another fireball and flings it at Yusei. Yusei’s life points drop to 2700. “I set two cards face down.”

Carly turns the next corner in the mark as she ends her turn. Yusei draws as Carly asks her question.

“Who are the rest of the Dark Signers?” Yusei simply starts his turn.

“I summon Junk Synchron in attack mood. Now I use speed warrior and Junk Synchron to summon Junk Warrior.” The purple warrior appears.

“The rest of the Dark Signers are already gone. Except one. But if you must know, Crow, Akiza, Luna, and Jack.” Carly briefly loses control of her runner at the last name.

“Jack Atlas is a Dark Signer?” Yusei comes up next to her and nods.

“In fact, he’s the only one left besides me. But you might wanna focus less on Jack and more on me.” Carly barely composes herself as Yusei attacks.

“Junk Warrior attacks Fortune Lady Fire.” The synchro monster rears back to punk the witch.

“I activate spellbinding circle. Junk Warrior can’t attack.” The trap card pauses the battle and Yusei places a card on the field face down.

“I think I’ll ask my question now,” Yusei said as Carly started her turn. “Do you love Jack?” The Dark Signer’s voice took a bit of a turn. The Signer spluttered.

“You should take your turn.” Yusei says as he breezes past her.

“I-I activate monster reborn and double summon. I bring Fortune Lady Light back from the graveyard. Fortune Lady fire gains a level due to her effect. Next I summon Fortune Lady Past. Finally I sacrifice Fortune Lady Light to summon Fortune Lady Earth. Now I synchro summon Red Dragon Archfiend.” Yusei eyes widen as the Signer’s field fills before the dragon appears. The mark on his arm glows. Aslla Piscu senses her enemy and wishes to deal with him.

“I have one last question. Who killed you?” Carly asks as Yusei draws.

“You won’t have to worry about that for much longer. I activate Advance Force. Junk Warrior now counts as two monsters. I tribute Junk Warrior to summon... Ascend the goddess of wind and darkness, guide of lost souls, priestess to the future, Earthbound Immortal: Aslla Piscu.” 

The flames around them climb higher as the warrior turns into a ball of light. It flies into the center of the mark and the earth shakes. Then out of the center of the glyph flies a swirling mass of black and orange feathers.

The hummingbird god flies over Yusei who smirks at Carly.

“But if you’re so curious then I’ll tell you, Sayer the leader of the Arcadia Movement.” Carly stutters and he can see it, all he has to do was land an attack and then they would win and they could back to how things were or forward. He would be free of this limbo.

“Take your final turn, Signer.” Yusei says speeding up.

The Signer draws and takes a deep breath.

“I attack directly with Red Dragon Archfiend.” The demonic dragon breathes fire toward the Dark Signer.

“I activate Magic Cylinder.” The attack is deflected back toward the Dragon.

“I activate Counter-Counter.” The card flies up and hits the attack back towards Yusei.

He looks at it and realizes this is the end. As the attack hits him and his life points plummet to 0 the glyph fades and so does Aslla Piscu. The D-wheel stops and he gets off as Carly does the same.

He walks over and grabs Carly’s hands in his own.

“Carly, I don’t care if you love Jack or not. I know you care and I need you to do something for me please. Please save Jack. No matter what. Promise me.” He pleads and finally Carly nods.

When that happens he can feel it. He’s dying, fading to ash. The sun is beginning to dip towards the horizon. Yusei turns towards it. Towards the rest of the towers and his family and walks slowly.

His duel disk drops from his arm and eventually he crumples to his knees. 

Tears drop down his face. 

And then he’s gone. 

Nothing but ash floating in the late afternoon.

Carly seals the Hummingbird tower, gets on her D-wheel and starts speeding southwest toward the Lizard Tower, Misty, and Jack.

She has a promise to keep.


	2. Lizard Scales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack’s story gets told from the night he left. To the day of the Signers battle at the Four Towers.

Jack Atlas escaped the Satellite on a stolen D-wheel and with a stolen card. He left behind his friends, his ragtag family, and Yusei- no He won’t think about it.

He crossed into Neo Domino City. He’s going to become King.

He didn’t see the D-wheel till it’s too late.

———————————————————

Jack Atlas dies in a car crash orchestrated by Sector Security. 

He lies there in the wreckage and all he can think about is the fact that he came to Neo Domino, escaped Satellite, left the only person he’s ever loved romantically for a better life. Now he was going to die.

He’s thoughts finally return to Yusei and all he can think about is that they’ll never see each other again. He’ll never get the chance to apologize. To say those three words he’d always meant to.

Jack Atlas maybe have been an asshole but he was a self-aware asshole.

So when something offered him a second chance to find that better life, to become King, to see Yusei again. He took it without a second thought.

———————————————————

Jack Atlas was reborn as a dark signer. 

His clothes had turned black with green accents. Marks like inverted wings rested on his cheeks.

The whites of his eyes had turned black.

On his arm was a mark that resembled a lizard.

The King had returned.

———————————————————

In two years Jack had conquered the dueling scene, becoming the King if Duels in less than a year.

He was thrust into the limelight. How he met Carly, the only one in a sea of raging fan girls that hadn’t actively tried to tackle him off a stage.

No one was aware of his dark signer status. 

Long Live the King, they said. He was already dead.

He’d risen meteorically.

Then an anomaly appeared.

———————————————————

He was out riding the Wheel of Fortune through the empty night when it happened.

He’d taken a different route and came face to face with, Yusei of all people.

He tried to give him the stolen card back but when he was shown a look of such determination and fire and the card was thrown back at him, he knew.

This would end in only one way.

———————————————————

They dueled as usual, and as usual no one won. They matched each other move for move. 

Until they got caught.

Their duel ends with Yusei being dragged off to the Facility and Jack being hidden from the paparazzi and a look between them.

Jack can’t help but feel like the fear in Yusei’s eyes that’s concealed behind anger is his fault.

A lot of things that happen to Yusei seem to be Jack’s fault.

———————————————————

The Fortune Cup comes and in the end it Jack vs. Yusei. 

Jack knee they’d end up like this. Sealed the deal the day he left. (he refuses to call it the day he died.)

Their relationship had always been a battle between them. It was comfortable. It was what they knew.

The little moments at night when no one was watching and Jack could bury his face in Yusei’s neck and wrap his arms around him and keep him safe. 

Those were what Jack wanted to go back to.

But if a fight was all he could get, he’d take it.

This time he’s rushed out of the arena to the hospital. Yusei rises to take the vacant seat left behind. 

Long Live the King, they said.

———————————————————

Being a Dark Signer gave Jack certain abilities.

One was a sense of intuition when it came to his new family.

As of now four of their number had risen.

Akiza, avatar of Uru the spider, the first.

Crow, avatar of Cusillu the monkey, the second. That had been a reunion for the ages.

Jack, avatar of Ccarayhua, the lizard, the third.

Luna, avatar of Ccapac Apu, the giant, the fourth. Jack was protective of her because she was too young to be put through this.

The fifth of their number would surface soon. Aslla Piscu, the hummingbird was gaining power.

The mystery of who would bear the final mark.

Jack is shifting through his deck when the goddess in his mind guides his hand.

The card he draws is Stardust Dragon.

He doesn’t know how it got there but he knows what it means.

He wants it desperately to not come true.

If Yusei becomes the last Dark Signer, Jack will defeat every Signer himself.

———————————————————

When the earthquake shakes the city and Jack’s mark glows, he knows.

“Yusei”

So he made his way to the Arcadia Movement.

———————————————————

His battle with Misty is simple. Finally he draws the card that will rid the world of one Signer.

“I tribute my monsters to summon forth... Ascend from the depths of the underworld, the queen of Reptiles, and savior of lost souls. Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua.” The beating, black, mechanical heart flies out of the building and absorbs souls before releasing a beam of light.

The Signer is naive and Jack takes pride in informing her of the creature that will bring her doom behind her.

She’s shocked and horrified.

Good, this Signer will pay for Yusei.

———————————————————

Before Jack can declare an attack and send the first Signer to the netherworld, the building shakes again.

He looks up and smiles. Something softer, that only Yusei can bring from what’s left of him.

“He’s done it.” Aslla Piscu has chosen her avatar and been summoned from the netherworld.

His opponent speaks. “Done what?”

He matched her gaze and smirked.

“My colleague has summoned his savior. Much like the monster behind you.” Misty blanches.

“There are more of those?” Before the duel can continue two people enter the room.

The Signer seemed to recognize them. One of them was her brother and the other was another Signer.

Wait Leo, Luna’s brother. The Crimson Dragon was cruel indeed. To pit siblings against each other and possibly force them to fight.

“Don’t worry I’ll save the Signers for last. But until then, you might want to focus on me.” Jack said as he entered their conversation. 

Before Jack can end this insufferable duel and Signer the building begins to shake and an explosion went off.

Above them smoke appeared in a layer and then a body was seen coming over the edge and plummeting down towards them.

The people gathered around the balcony all leaned over to see.

It was Sayer.

As the building began to fall Jack gnashed his teeth and turned.

“This isn’t over Signer.” He raced up the building. As he did his Savior returned to her card and the geoglyph that matched his arm faded away.

———————————————————

He sees Yusei on the balcony outside, under the helipad. He finds him on his knees curled in on himself.

He is the new Dark Signer with orange accented robes, and is that a miniskirt! He feels his goddess laugh in his ear.

He approaches the newly reborn duelist and knees down placing a hand on his shoulder.

Yusei startles and looks at Jack.

“Jack what are you doing here? Something crazy happened.” The blond wraps an arm around his ex’s shoulders and speaks.

“Yusei, I’ll explain but we have to leave okay.” The brunette nods and allows Jack to guide him into the helicopter that Crow piloted over.

There’s going to be a lot to talk about.

For now though, Jack lets Yusei pass out on his shoulder.

———————————————————

They avoid each other at the headquarters, because Jack refuses to call it a lair.

Jack is still angry with himself over Yusei’s death and transformation. 

And Yusei and him still hadn’t talked about anything considering the whole process that got them here.

They were both terrible communicators, especially when it came to the other. Yusei preferred staying in his workshop and toiling away for hours on end. Jack preferred to take a drive and then come back and move on.

Akiza had come up to Jack and basically told him to get his head out of his ass and do something. Jack was scared of Akiza but he also knew she would just try the tactic on Yusei if Jack did nothing.

And he wouldn’t break their little showdown first.

———————————————————

When he comes back to his room and sees Yusei on the bed he startled a bit.

The man in question looks up and speaks before Jack can run away. It was a tactful retreat.

“Could we talk... please?” And Jack cracks because Yusei is basically pleading with him to talk, to fix things. So he sighs and nods and sits down next to Yusei on the bed with a good distance between them. He’s tense and he’s sure Yusei can tell. “What did you want to talk about?”

“What is it like when Ccarayhua speaks to you?” He’s starting safe, breaking the silence. Jack relaxes minutely and answers. 

“It’s like this soft voice in my head but I feel strong like there is someone standing behind me who has my back. It’s comforting. What about you?” Jack reciprocates and Yusei settles as the tension lessens.

“I can feel her with me. She speaks almost musically and whenever I’m afraid or have doubt I just feel her wings embrace me.” Yusei smiles before continuing.

“Why am I a Dark Signer?” Jack startles a bit before settling.

“Well you became one because you died but your god saw something in you. It could have been revenge on your killer or to find your friends. Anything. That’s how you came back. The why is for you to find out.” Yusei nods and continues.

“Why did you become one?” He asks hesitantly because this could make or break their conversation.

Jack stiffens before sighing again. He feels suddenly so tired, and the weight of every decision he’s made rests squarely on his shoulders.

“I was dying in the wreckage of your first duel runner and all I could think about was the idea that I would never -never see you again. Never take you with me. That I’d never be able to hold you again. Ccarayhua answered my plea and I accepted.”

Yusei didn’t say anything. How could he? What did Jack even want him to say? Jack just admitted that he became a Dark Signer for him. 

Jack saw Yusei’s eyes glisten and knew the question was coming.

“Why did you leave?” Jack looks away. He’d never be ready to answer this question.

“Because I had too. I had to achieve my dream and besides I needed to get out of Satellite but I knew you would never come with me.” Jack turns back to look and Yusei and the whites of his eyes have darkened.

“And now, here we are.” He finished. All those hopes and dreams, they never thought they’d be led here. At least they were together and alive.

“Here we are.” His eyes had also turned black.

“I never wanted you to become one.” Jack said earnestly and willed Yusei to believe him. Please. So when Yusei crashed their lips together, he reciprocated immediately. 

They clutched at each other, proof the other was alive and real. The passions and emotions escalated and in the morning when they woke up, all was as they thought it should be.

Jack woke with his face buried in Yusei’s neck and Yusei was surrounded by Jack’s embrace.

———————————————————

Slowly they healed despite their situation and eventually their relationship returned to what it was.

Then Akiza announced that the final showdown would occur very soon. 

Jack squeezed Yusei’s hand and felt him return the gesture.

At least they’d do it together.

———————————————————

That night they laid in bed and talked.

Jack didn’t want to tell Yusei he was afraid. That he was so scared of Yusei possibly dying.

Jack knew there was a good chance he’d be rewatching Misty, but Yusei’s opponent was still up for debate.

He just prayed that Yusei would win. That they all would.

———————————————————

Jack waited in the Lizard control tower located in an abandoned theme park of all places. Specifically its hall of mirrors.

Then he felt it. Crow’s duel was starting against Kalin.

He felt Crow’s god enter the duel and then the unthinkable.

Cusillu and Crow faded from existence.

Jack was hit with a shock of pain.

———————————————————

Jack didn’t understand how there was another Dark Signer but understood well enough that an intense duel was raging in the whale sign.

Though not a Signer based one.

Then the new battle ended. The same as Crow’s.

The pain hit Jack suddenly. He gasped for breath a bit as they fell.

———————————————————

Jack was livid. How could they do this.

Luna and Ccapac Apu were gone. At the hands of her brother. She was too young, too good for this whole thing.

Now she was gone.

Jack actually had to steady himself to not fall over from the pain.

Already half of them gone. Only He, Akiza, and Yusei were left.

———————————————————

Jack was pacing around the tower when he felt Aliza’s duel start.

She wasn’t even supposed to be dueling, but Jack knew Akiza and she was never one to turn away from a fight.

When he felt Uru and Akiza fade away he began to panic.

Akiza had been a Dark Signer for so long. She was so strong. And now she was gone like Luna and Crow.

That meant that only Yusei and him were left.

He felt the tears prick his eyes and he remembered Aliza’s words.

Not all of us have to win, just one.

What if none do?

———————————————————

Jack was sitting in the control tower sobbing at this point.

Yusei was gone. Dead with Aslla Piscu, and he wasn’t there for him.

He hadn’t known he could cry this much, feel this much since his resurrection.

He stiffened as he heard the hum of a motor.

He stood up and walked out of the tower, not bothering to dry his tears. Let these Signers see what pain they had caused.

If he couldn’t live in a world with Yusei then he could avenge him.

Otherwise he’d stroll down to the netherworld and get him back.

———————————————————

Misty is alone when his spy spots her.

He welcomes her into his hall of mirrors and traps her in. It’s time to duel. 

“I’ll go first, I activate the Mirror Maze field spell and summon Reptilianne Gorgon from my hand. Next I play the continuous spell, Sad Story - Sorrowful Memories. During the draw phase if we draw a monster that’s gets reshuffled into the deck.” Misty explains. Jack blanches.

“Now reveal to me your sorrow.” The Signer points to her opponent. Jack’s head suddenly whips back and then the world around them changes in a flurry of color.

It’s a dark night and in the middle of the street lying in a car crash is Jack. Misty gasps but Jack can just watch as the body lying in the street gets up slowly and turns to reveal the newly reborn dark signer.

The vision fades away as Misty ends her turn.

“What nothing to say?” Jack asks as he draws.

The battle continues through the mirror maze and the Misty plays her next card.

“I tribute reptilianne gorgon to summon reptilianne medusa.” The gorgon turns to stone and then crumbles as the medusa appears in her place. “Next I play the continuous spell, Sad Story - Unwavering Truth. No more spells now. What is the real truth?” The Signer points again.

Again Jack’s memories were invaded and his head whipped back as the mirror maze changed.

It was another highway in Neo Domino at night. Standing on the overpass was Jack as a Dark Signer. Below him on the other highway stood Yusei before his transformation. Of course they would return to that night. When they had reunited for the first time on opposite sides of a war.

The vision faded as Misty set two cards. She didn’t speak as she ended her turn.

Jack drew as he felt the tears simmering behind his eyes. His emotions were running high and this battle was revealing all those things that had brought him this pain.

———————————————————

Across the abandoned theme park Carly parked her duel runner. She knew that Misty’s duel had started but the sign wasn’t up yet. Something had happened.

She entered the eerie place with soft cautious steps.

———————————————————

Jack watched as part of Misty’s lifepoints dropped even though her monster was still here. There was nothing left he could do this turn.

Misty drew and played the final spell.

“I activate the spell card: Sad Story - Atrocious Day. No more trap cards means no more draw phase. What’s the next part of your story. The mirror field transformed into the night sky of Neo Domino. They stood outside the Arcadia Movement floating next to a specific window.

Inside a body was pressed up against the glass with cracks around it. Then another attack struck and the cracks grew more numerous and intricate.

With a final attack the glass shattered and the two duelists watched as Yusei Fudou fell amidst glass shards to his almost certain death. Except that obviously he came back since in minutes the earthquake and fire that signaled a Dark Signer. The hummingbird geoglyph.

Misty gasped. So Yusei was the last one, the one that was at the Hummingbird Tower where Carly was.

The vision faded back into the mirrors. Misty feels the tears prick her eyes and then hears the deep breaths coming from her opponent.

“That wasn’t supposed to happen. None of that was supposed to happen.”

The former duel king had shed a few tears before collecting himself. He looked up at the model and gnashed his teeth into a snarl. 

“Now I will find who did that and take my revenge. And that starts with defeating you.”

Misty took a breath, set a trap and readied herself for what was about to happen.

One more turn and her two aces monsters would enter the field together.

———————————————————

Carly watched the man in the trench coat cautiously. It was obvious that he was shady and not on her side but who was sh  
he.

The answer came with the discovery of Mina and the man’s betrayal and subsequent reveal as Sayer.

Yusei’s killer.

She yells at him. Says he’s a murderer and part of the reason the Dark Signers are here. 

He smiles viciously in return and tells her how he survived that puny human’s attempts to stop him. To get revenge.

———————————————————

Misty can feel the emotions being expelled from Jack. His anger doesn’t dull his senses, it sharpens them. He’s merciless.

She reveals the final piece of her plan when her turn begins.

“I summon forth Reptilianne Viper. Next I activate the Tragic Ending - Sorrowful Chain trap card. With Sad Story complete on my field a special guest will join us but first.” 

The scene shifts and they stand in a bleak field. Behind them the sun sinks towards the horizon and the hummingbird tower sits to the east. Their attention shifts to a lone figure walking towards the sun.

It’s Yusei in full Dark Signer regalia with tears in his eyes and a small smile on his face. His D-wheel sits behind him but he focuses forward. The duel disk drops from his arm.

He continues forward before collapsing to his knees, tilting his head back, closing his eyes. His body turns to stone before being carried off as ash in the wind.

As the scene fades Misty can hear a sob escape the Dark Signer.

Then the emotions rippling off his body multiply and every mirror in the vicinity is destroyed so that Misty finally sees Jack Atlas, Dark Signer, Avatar of the Lizard God Ccarayhua, face to face. The Lizard geoglyph also appears around them in a blaze of purple fire.

He’s angry as he stands in front of the control tower. Tear tracks mare his face and more build up in his eyes. His face is emotionless besides that.

Misty doesn’t know what to say. He’s lost everything but she has to take even more from him to save everyone else. She steels herself and continues.

“With Sorrowful chain, The dragon of our Sad Story comes to the field. Come forth Dragon Queen of tragic endings.”

The monster appears in attack mode, all asymmetrical and poetic for the moment.

“Next I activate level break to bring Reptilianne Viper down to level 1. Now I turn Reptilianne Viper and Medusa to synchro summon, Black Rose Dragon.” The dragon appears from the summoning in a blizzard of petals. Next I equip my Dragon Queen with Reptilianne Rage for an added power boost.” She attacks.

Jack merely waits for her to end her turn. She fears the worst.

———————————————————

Mina and Carly are saved and Carly goes after Sayer. 

She has a promise to keep but she also knows that Sayer needed to be brought to justice. Maybe they can interact.

She finds him in an abandoned building watching the battle unfold below. In the ruins of the maze with the lizard tower piercing the sky.

Carly decides then and there that she needs to put a stop to this. So she attacks Sayer but first she has a plan.

———————————————————

Jack barely acknowledged the light on his duel disk. Instead he focuses on the card he just drew thanks to his spell.

He smiles and with a small flourish summons the monster.

“I summon forth the Queen of the Reptiles and Guardian to all Lost Souls. Ascend from your prison to avenge them, Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua.”

The mechanical heart beats black and then the gecko like lizard rises from the earth. Jack can feel his goddess attending to his pain and suffering.

He brandishes her like a weapon. Then he starts to hear the conversation.

———————————————————

“What exactly happened to Yusei Fudou?” Carly asked, hanging for dear life onto the edge of the landing just outside the geoglyph.

“The little hummingbird was poking around where he didn’t belong, my movement. So I did what was necessary, sent him through a window from the top floor.” The demented psychic’s smile turned cruel.

“And now what? You use the Signers to further your own gain?” Carly asked struggling to hang on.

Sayer leaned down and whispered, 

“Shame you couldn’t have been that smart when you decided to try and fight me.”

Carly just smiled and replied.

“I wouldn’t count me out yet. Ask Jack.”

Sayer looked away from Carly to the Dark Signer in the middle of the duel.

Jack Atlas was staring at Sayer with fury in his eyes. With a flick of his hand the Lizard Immortal bent and shot out her tongue to wrap around Sayer and swallow him.

Everyone barely manages to stomach the encounter as the evil man disappears.

Jack smiles though and quietly to himself whispers.

“Yusei, I’ve avenged you. I hope you can forgive me.”

He turns to Misty then.

“I can’t end this duel though, I have to get him back no matter what.” His grief is still so poignant in his heart that he feels it in the air, crippling. Even those around have begun to cry.

Misty nods through the tears pouring down her cheeks that aren’t her own.

It’s okay she has the final card to end this.

“I cast Heavy Storm. No more spells and traps for you. Now then Black Rose and Dragon Queen attack.” Jack isn’t shocked but resigned.

He’s suddenly so tired. As his life points fade away and his goddess is cast into the depths of the underworld, he feels a fogginess over him.

Like a dream, one that was not his own.

The fire faded and already he could feel himself fading. He turned toward the setting sun, his duel disk dropping from his arm.

He was stopped by Carly who stood in front of him and bowed deeply.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t keep my promise to Yusei. He asked me to make sure you lived. I’m so sorry.” Tears we’re streaming down her face and she was quickly coming hysterical.

He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

 

“You allowed him to pass peacefully, I am eternally grateful for that. Besides one way or another I was going to be reunited with him after the duel. It’s not the desired result but I will take it.” He said before she hugged him out of no where, her tears staining his shirt.

Someone else’s dream finally finished at last.

He lifted a hand to pat her head in what he hopes will be comfort only to watch it turn to dark grey stone and then fade into the breeze like ash.

He smiles as the suns sets and his body fades away.

And now to begin a dream of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the second part, sorry it took so long. I may add either an epilogue happy ending or an alternate ending where the Dark Signers win. But I kind of want to balance out the angst with some fluff you know.

**Author's Note:**

> So there is a second part from Jack’s point of you that included his battle after Yuusei’s. Please leave comments so I can grow as a writer.


End file.
